1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas insulated switchgear, and more particularly to an open/close operating device of a gas insulated switchgear which performs an open/close operation of a moving part which is housed in a pressure vessel which is filled with an insulation gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an open/close operating device of a gas insulated switchgear in which a rotary shaft which is connected to a moving part and is housed in a pressure vessel filled with an insulation gas penetrates the pressure vessel, it is necessary to adjust a connecting member and the moving part which are mounted on the rotary shaft to an intended position that can assure the performance of the switchgear by correcting tolerances of parts and assembling.
To drive respective phases using a single operating device, by adjusting a length of a rod which connects the operating device and a lever of a rotary shaft at the time of converting an output of the operating device into a rotational force, it is possible to adjust an angle of the rotary shaft. However, parts which constitute the operating device become complicated.
On the other hand, when three phases are driven by one operating device, the mounting of a mechanism which adjusts axial angles of respective phases on a rotary portion is difficult from a viewpoint of working tolerance or easiness of assembly and it is necessary to connect between respective phases using a linearly movable rod whose length is adjustable and hence, there arises a drawback that constitutional parts become complicated and a movable mass is increased.
In the related art, with respect to such positional adjustment of the connecting member of the rotary shaft and the movable part, there has been proposed a technique in which there is provided a collar which includes a first spline hole portion which is eccentrically formed in an inner surface which allows the fitting of a first spline shaft portion of a rotary shaft and a second spline shaft portion which is formed in an outer surface which is fitted in a second spline hole portion of a lever which constitutes a connecting member, and the positional relationship is adjusted based on the fitting state of the first spline hole portion of the collar with respect to the first spline shaft portion of the rotary shaft (see, for example, JP-UM-A-4-66026).
Further, there has been also proposed a technique which adjusts the positional relationship by changing the circumferential position of an eccentric shaft by the insertion and the removal of a key (for example, JP-UM-A-55-85741).
However, in these related arts, the positional relationship is adjusted by directly changing over the connecting portions of the members by which a manipulating force is transmitted and hence, when a moving part is manipulated by allowing this type of manipulating mechanism to pass through a vessel which is filled with an insulating gas, it is necessary to release a sealed state of the vessel at the time of performing the changeover adjustment and, at the same time, there arises a possibility that a trouble occurs in the connecting operation attributed to the positional adjustment.